Kali Angel
Kali Angel was an eventual antagonist in Gravity Rush 2. She was the adoptive daughter of Dr. Brahman and acted as one of the guardians of Hekseville after the disappearance of Kat. Kali was widely regarded as a superhero in Hekseville as she displayed inhuman abilities and protected the citizens by fighting against crime or any form of threat that may have injured the people of Hekseville. History Before Gravity Rush 2 Kali was kidnapped along with her sister Durga by Dr. Brahman, which sparked the Missing Orphans Case. This was due to the fact that she matched some sort of genetic profile that allowed her to be imbued with powerful abilities in the service of Brahman's plan. She was separated from her sister and eventually became the so-called protector of Hekseville in Kat's place until the events of Gravity Rush 2. Gravity Rush 2 By the time Kat returned to Hekseville, Kali was a widely adored public figure, and is frequently around to give Kat some assistance when she tries to help the citizens out, though she does take a rather mocking tone with Kat in spite of their mutual relationship. When Kat refused to assist in Brahman's plan, she attempted to kill Kat. Kat was saved by Raven, but Raven also brought along her sister Durga (Cecie). Kali became obsessed with making Durga stop acting like Cecie and regain her twisted personality, becoming gradually more unhinged. When Kali and Durga's attempt to enact Brahman's plan failed, and Durga reverted to her Cecie persona, Kali went insane and her regeneration abilities ran amok, absorbing Durga and turning her into a hideous blob-like mass. She was defeated by Kat and Raven, saving the city and resulting in her death. Characteristics Appearance As one would expect from an angel, Kali is completely dressed in white. Her attire consists of a highly revealing studded top with tasselled sleeves and a large button with a star in the centre, gloves that reach just above her elbows, very high shorts (also tasselled at the ends), a pair of decorative wings on her back, a double belt that act as gun holsters, and a pair of boots that go up to her thighs (though it's possible they are stockings of some sort). She carries a pair of pistols around with her, but she is never seen using them. Part of her angelic attire was a black mask, which was all that remained of Kali when she eventually died. Kali herself has bleach-blonde shoulder-length hair and eyes that are a pale shade of purple. Her skin has a similar tone to that of a slight sun-burn. Personality Kali is egotistical and dismissive of gravity shifters. She is opportunistic and treats her superhero status as a way to remain in the limelight, unlike Kat, who helps people for the sake of helping them. She takes a condescending tone when addressing Kat, calling her a "copy Kat" and acting amused at the Gravity Queen's occasional mishaps, but she maintains a superficially cordial relationship with Kat. When Kat confronted her about her plot with Brahman, however, Kali's façade finally breaks, and she told Kat that she hated her. Her mental state seriously deteriorated thereafter, and she eventually descended into madness. Abilities Kali's fighting abilities were supported by her superhuman strength, agility and quick regeneration powers thanks to her crystallization abilities. Unlike Durga, her angel wings were only a decorative part of her costume. She must grow crystal floating islets in the sky to remain afloat. She grew actual wings briefly, before being taken out by Lisa. Relationships General Public At the outset of Kat's return to Hekseville, Kali was utterly adored by the public; children looked up to her as a role model, and teenagers fawned over her, including Arquebus Academy's student reporter. The police even took a liking to her, singing her praises frequently; she was also popular enough to have her own TV slot. However, once her actions and true nature are exposed, public opinion of her instantly sours, with the student reporter going so far as to burn every picture he has of her. Kat Kali appeared to be quite mutual with Kat when the two first met. She was willing to assist Kat in eliminating Scarabs or Rebels when they started causing trouble. Kali took every opportunity to tease and patronize Kat, whether she was dressing up as Kali, or when she is almost on the receiving end of a sneak attack from one of the rebels. When Dr. Brahman's plans were exposed however, Kali quickly grew a deep hatred towards Kat, so much so that she was perfectly willing to kill her given the opportunity. When she was able to put both Kat and Raven down, she was angered when Yunica and Permet kept her from finishing them off. Dr. Brahman Kali was highly devoted to her adoptive father. She confirmed that he was responsible for giving her the angel powers she possessed during Gravity Rush 2. She would do anything to make her father happy, and was more than okay with being a part of his plans, no matter how insane or extreme they might have been. She would seek comfort from her father if she failed to do a job he asked her to do, such as bringing Kat into custody after they framed her for murder. As Kat elucidates at the end of the Hekseville chapter, Kali was just as much a victim of Brahman's insanity as everyone else was. Cecie/Durga Angel Durga was Kali's sister, whom were both separated when the Gravity Storm struck Neu Hiraleon three years prior. Ever since Cecie arrived in Hekseville (alongside Raven), Kali made it her mission to get her sister back, and was willing to kill Kat and Raven to make it happen. Their separation had had an emotional effect on Kali, upset that she had become the older of the sisters. She was extremely loyal to Durga, and ended up allowing her regeneration powers go awry in order to save her from death when she took a double finisher from the shifters. Appearances Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture Kali made a brief appearance in the second episode of the OVA, when she was a child. She had spoken dialogue in both episodes. Gravity Rush 2 Story Episodes * Alone Again * Swallow in the Mirror * Words, Words * Two Angels * How to Say Goodbye (death) Side Missions * An Angel Named Double-Cross Gallery File:Gravity-Rush-2_10-26-16_012.jpg|Kali concept art. KaliB.png|Kali as a child. Kali in Auldnoir.jpg|Kali in Auldnoir (promotional version). Kali and Kat.jpg|Kali with Kat at Lei Colmosna (Note: Kali never appears in Jirga Para Lhao in the actual game—this was a promotional image). GR2 Friends & Foes.png|Kali alongside with Durga and others. Trivia * Kali and her sister, Durga Angel, appear to take their names from the Hindu goddesses Kali and Durga. Kali has played many roles in the HIndu tradition, but she is frequently revered as a destroyer of evil and a goddess of time, as her name is related to the Sanskrit term kāla (time). ''In a similar vein, their father shares his name with the Hindu concept of Brahman, the ultimate reality that underpins the fabric of the universe. * Kali's final boss form bears some resemblance to the monstrous mutation Tetsuo Shima undergoes at the end of Katsuhiro Otomo's ''Akira. ''Both characters lose control of their powers and become gigantic aberrations, and both absorb other characters nearby (Kaori in Tetsuo's case, Cecie in Kali's). ** Kali's final boss fight is also noticeably more violent than anything else in the series, with her eyes serving as weak spots, and bursting in a bloody mess after a few attacks. * Although Kali appears alongside Kat in Jirga Para Lhao in the promotional image above, the two never meet there in the game. * Kali is actually Cecie/Durga's 'younger' sister; however, because the passages of time behave differently in both Hekseville and Jirga Para Lhao, Kali ended up aging faster than Cecie, to the point where she is 5 years older than her sister (the former is 20, the latter is 15). * Kali is one a handful of deceased characters in the ''Gravity Rush series; the others include Dr. Brahman, Senator Xicero, Elektricitie, Syd (resurrected), Gade, Cyanea, and Bit (if their sacrifices count). Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2